walking_deadroad_to_survivalfandomcom-20200214-history
AP
AP is an abbreviation of Attack Points, or Action Points. When you fill your adrenaline bar, you can make an Adrenaline Rush (special ability). For every attack you make and hit an enemy, you gain +20 AP + (weapon bonus if any) + (leader bonus to AP if any). P For every hit you take, you gain from +1 to +20 AP depending on how much damage you took (more damage taken = more AP gained) + (weapon bonus if any) + (leader bonus to AP if any). Weapon & Leader with attack bonus to AP (Note that Weapon, Leader, and Faction Supporter bonus to AP stacks): * Minor bonus: +3 * Small bonus: +4 * Medium bonus: +5 * Large bonus: +7 * Very Large bonus: +8 * Huge bonus: +10 Defending Team Bonus to AP The defending team gets a bonus 40% AP when attacking and a bonus 100% AP when taking damage. Does this 40% or 100% bonus apply to the base AR value (20) and/or to the AR gain with bonus (ex: 20+5(leader)+8(weapon)) ? Those multipliers are applied after all other modifiers are added. Dash *Scopely* AP Bonus When attacking / Bonus de PA en Attaque Only Leader that give AP bonus when attacking are listed here. / Seulement les chef qui donne bonus de PA en attaque. Only 4* and 5* / Seulement les 4 et 5* Alert (Red) / Rouge Lori 4* (45AR) All Ranged teammates get a medium bonus to AP when attacking and taking damage Olivia 4* (58AR) All Ranged teammates get a medium bonus to AP when attacking and taking damage Rosita 4* (45AR) All Ranged teammates get +20% Defense and a medium bonus to AP when attacking Tough (Blue) / Bleu Andrea 5* (45AR) All tough teammates get +30% Attack and a large bonus to AP when Attacking. Carson 4* (58AR) All Ranged teammates get +20% Defense and a medium bonus to AP when attacking. Strong (Green) / Vert Michonne 5* (76AR) All strong teammates get + 30% Attack and a large bonus to AP when attacking. Fast (Yellow) / Jaune Angela 5* (45AR) All Fast teammates get a large bonus to AP when attacking and taking damage Andrea 5* (106AR) All Fast teammates get +30% Attack. All teammates get a medium bonus to AP when Attacking. Victor 5* (44AR) All teammates get +30% Attack against Fast characters. All teammates get a medium bonus to AP when Attacking Ben (45AR) 5* All teammates get +30% defense against ranged characters. All teammates get a medium boost to AP when attacking. Glenn 4* (56AR) All Melee teammates get +20% Attack, and a medium bonus to AP when attacking Siddiq 4* (56AR) All Melee teammates get +16 Crit. and a medium bonus to AP when attacking. Abbie 4* (75AR) All melee characters get +16 Crit and a medium bonus to AP when Attacking Notes "*'''" = It maybe more than +20 AP but a 666 damage gave me +20ap, without any weapon or leader bonus. Adrenaline Rush = (AR) '''Need to confirm the values of small %, medium %, large % for leader & weapon when taking damage. It is % increase not a fixed value. See Also Playing on PC Guide Backup AP BACKUP 9 July 2016 Category:Strategy Category:Glossary Category:Stats